Unforseen Change
by jazzakai2000
Summary: Their lives quickly changing, Spencer Reid and Diana Moonstone face the hardships of changes to the team and the return of an old friend.


**I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in their usual spots in the conference room. JJ was closest to the monitor with Rossi to her left, Morgan and Garcia to her right. Hotch stood between JJ and Rossi. Reid and Diana were on the sofa next to the window. Everyone had been on edge the last few months. Each had received offers be reassigned and leave the BAU. Hotch cleared his throat. "Has anyone had any offers since are last meeting?"<p>

"I was offered Unit Chief in Chicago. Granted I'd be close to my mother and sisters but I turned it down." Morgan had been offered many positions throughout the FBI and turned them all down.

"Alright Derek. Anyone else?"

"I was offered a position with cyber crimes but turned it down Sir." This was the first Garcia was given a chance to leave the BAU. She continued by saying, "I told them that uncomfortable with their area."

Hotch nodded. Diana slowly raised her hand. "I was offered a teaching position here at Quantico." She squeezed Reid's hand lightly. "I told them that I have to think it over. I love all of you but with Spencer and I getting married, us working in the same unit, even department, is against policy. We have been lucky enough to hide our relationship from Strauss, but it has been a problem on afew cases." Everyone looked at her and she could feel their mixed emotions of both hurt and understanding. They all knew how hard some cases could be. Each member of the team faced cases that teat their minds, wills and souls. She spoke again. "They did say that if I was needed for a case that you were more than welcome to take me."

"All of us will respect whatever decision you choose Diana," Hotch said.

"And if things don't work out, we'll be more the glad to take you back," Morgan replied.

"Thanks Derek," answered with a smile, "I'll call and tell them that I accept." Diana looked to Reid. She didn't want to leave his side but knew that it was the best and safest choice for their future.

Hotch then cleared his thoat. "Along those lines, I have been reassigned to Pakistan."

"Why are they sending you overseas Aaron?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure Dave. I guess they want someone there to explain the profile of a terrorist to cut down on civilian casualties. I'll be leaving at the end of the week."

"What about Jack," JJ asked.

"Haley's sister will be taking care of him while I'm gone. But considering the Doyle Case is still open, if any leads come up I will be sent back."

The room was silent. Diana knew about the case from Spencer. Doyle was the one that had killed Reid's friend and teammate Emily Prentiss. Diana wished that she had been able to meet her. The whole case was a sensitive subject for everyone. Each felt that they had let her down. But something always tugged at Diana when Hotch or JJ talked about Emily. She just brushed it off.

Rossi broke the silence. "In the next few weeks I'll be taking some vacation time. But please feel free to call me in if you guys need help."

"Ok Rossi. Well I don't know about the rest of you guys but I'm ready to get some sleep. I'll see you guys later." Morgan quickly got up and headed for the door. Everyone soon followed leaving and Reid and Diana alone. He looked her in the eye and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I know your worry for my safety sometimes clouds your mind on some of our causes. I don't want to be the reason that you get hurt again." Without thinking, Diana's hand went to his side where he had been shot saving her. "You don't need any more bullet holes."

Deep down Reid knew he couldn't argue with her. "Alight, but I still wish you were staying on the team. We're going to miss you."

"I'll still be around. Plus I'll stop up to say hi now and then." She sighed. "I better go tell Strauss and call them back." With that the two made their way out of the meeting room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe them! They lied to us!"<p>

"Calm down Spencer and tell me what's wrong?" Diana was in Los Angeles, California giving conferences on supernatural beliefs, how it affects ones psyche, and the differences between Wiccan and witchcraft beliefs. With her being the top in the field, she was being sent to all the main FBI headquarters to help them correctly classify cases with suspected occult practices. Reid had called her during the lecture and didn't leave a message. She was worried something was horribly wrong and quickly went to her hotel room to call him. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong dear."

Reid took a breath. "I'm sorry for yelling Diana. It's just that we got a lead on the Doyle case. We found his son and the nanny here in D.C. Surveillance showed Doyle driving by the house. So when Declan was sent home from the boarding school Emily placed him in, we sent agents in to guard them. When no one check in, we went to the house and found that the boy was gone and the nanny, agents and a friend of Emily's who was acting as a live in guard. We quick found Doyle and placed him into custody when we discovered that he wasn't the one that took Declan. We had a meeting were Hotch preceded to tell us that he had lied to us over a year ago about Emily. Turns out, she's been alive this whole time and in Europe. Then at that very moment she came walking in the door."

"Oh my goodness, Spencer how are you taking it?" She didn't know what else to say at that moment.

"I'm not sure. At first I was relived, then angry that two of the people I trusted and confided in lied to me all this time."

"I'm going to come home tonight."

"No. Stay there. Even if you did come back, I'd be stuck here till we find Delcan."

"You're right. But I can come back before I head to Denver…"

"No no no. Keep to your schedule. Hold on." Diana could hear him talking to someone. "Sorry, but I have to go. We found Declan and are going to use Doyle as bait. I'll call you after it's over."

"Alright and be safe. I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Diana." Reid hung up the phone and made his way back toward the conference room. Diana sat on the edge of the bed wondering if she had truly made the right choice.

* * *

><p>Diana returned to Washington D.C. after hearing that the whole team had been put on suspension for the failure of capturing Declan's mother and getting Doyle killed instead for arresting him. There was going to be a disciplinary hearing later in the week and wanted to do everything that she could to keep Reid calm and sane. If anything could trigger schizophrenia it would be the stress of the events of the last few weeks. When she entered the apartment Reid quickly greeted her. "I hurried back as so a possible. I can't believe Strauss is doing this to you guys."<p>

"It's alright Diana. We deserve it for not following orders. I just hope that they don't discharge us from the BAU and FBI. I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Reid held her close. It was welcoming to see her. "I'm honestly worried," he whispered with fear in his voice.

"Everything is going to be fine. It has to be."

The next few days were more of a challenge as Diana was forced to stay at the apartment as Reid and the others were questioned about their decisions that night. _Why did I leave the team? I could have been the voice of reason for them. They wouldn't have to go through this if I had just stayed. _She was snapped out of her out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Diana, I have wonderful news. We're all going to be returning to active duty next week. The Senate Committee ruled that we acted within the parameters for the FBI."

"Thank goodness Spencer. That's wonderful. How are the others taking the news?"

"Very well. They're planning on going out for drinks."

"Are you going? It would be a good way to catch up with Emily …"

"NO. Right now. I just want to spend time with you before you head to Houston." Anger laced in his voice as he spoke.

Diana was taken aback. He normally wouldn't give up the chance to spend time with the others. "Alright. I'll see you when you get home. Love you."

"Love you too. See you soon."

* * *

><p>"Diana I miss you," Spencer said over the phone. He was outside of the shooting range after finishing a round of practice. With all that he had been through in the last few weeks, it was one of the few ways for him to blow off stress.<p>

"I miss you too Spencer. I heard from Penelope that you were you have been going to the range almost every chance you got." Her song like voice was a welcomed reprieve for him. She was in Houston, Texas for another conference.

Reid laughed a little. "You could say that. I think I can now give you a run for your money."

"We'll have to see when I get back. I still have another lecture before I can come home in the morning. Maybe we can start planning for the wedding."

"True." A few months ago, he had proposed to her when she returned home from a personal leave. She had been stalked by a psychopath named Jonathan Hathorne. It resulted in her shooting him in their apartment. "Have you thought of a date yet?"

"No. I would have loved to do it on the anniversary of when we met. But considering what else had happened, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I don't really argue with that. What about the day you joined the team?"

"That might be an idea. Or we can just look at a calendar and pick some random date."

"That could be an idea. How are things going with Emily?"

"Hard. I'm having a hard time just looking at JJ, Emily and Hotch. I fought with JJ on the case we just got back from."

"Babe, what happened?"

"I told her that I felt betrayed and almost went back to dilaudid. Both Hotch and Emily talked to me. He said that if I wanted to be mad at someone, it should be him. Em told me about how while I was morning her lost, she was morning the lost of the whole team. She said that she even got an ulcer because of it. They all invited me to a cooking lesson at Rossi's tonight. I don't think I'm going though. I'm not sure I'm ready to spend time outside of work with them again."

"You should go Spencer. Maybe this is what you need to help heal the wounds. Plus I don't think it would hurt for you to learn from Rossi. I heard his quite the cook."

"I still don't know. Maybe I'll just head home and get some sleep so I can be at the airport bright and early to get you."

"Oh no, you aren't going to use me as an excuse again. The last time you did that, Morgan and Garcia saw us on the couch. Do I have to remind you how they picked on us afterwards."

"You got me there. It's almost time for it to start. The sad part is that I know you're right. I better get going then."

"You're finally learning," she giggled into the phone. "Go have fun and I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you Diana."

"I love you too Spencer. Now go."

"Alright. Night love."

"Night."

Reid hung up the phone, grad a dark gray blazer, and headed down to his Volvo Amazon. Even though head had never been to Rossi's house he knew the address. When he found it, everyone was already there. He pulled into a spot out front and briskly made his way to the door. After ringing the door bell he was greeted by Morgan. "It's about time pretty boy. What took you?"

"I just need someone to talk some sense into me."

"Diana may be one of the best things for ya man. Now get in here. Rossi already started." Morgan lead the way back into kitchen where the others watch Rossi.

"Sorry I'm late," said Reid.

"Yeah, and this is why I cook alone." Rossi gave Reid a quick look before continuing. Reid then took a spot between JJ and Emily.

Emily then asked, "So, ah, when do we get to drink the wine?"

"Almost there. Start at the beginning. Eat what you cook. I'll supervise. But we're going to do this all together, just like a family."

JJ raised her glass. "OK now?"

Rossi nodded. "Now." With that everyone lifted a glass and toasted. Reid smiled at his teammates, thankful to have them back as one group. One family.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Spencer waited at the gate for Diana. He couldn't help but smile as she ran into his arms. "I'm so glad you're home."<p>

"I'm glad to be back. Would much rather be on a case then conferences. So how was Rossi's cooking lesson?"

"Great. And you were right it helped a lot. I did discover however that I have no cooking ability."

"That's one reason why you have me." She kissed him softly before whispering, "How about we go home and have a true homecoming."

"Alright. But I can't guaranty no one will show up later."

"Not again. We better make it quick." She pulled away and made a dash for the luggage clam. She teased, "You better hurry pretty boy."

"Oh no. You're not calling me that too." He soon followed, not thinking about what could happen tomorrow. Just how it was at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story. Yes I know the time line is off but it was the only way to work Diana into the storyline of the show. I also make Reid seem like a love sick puppy, but in my little world that is how i picture him acting. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**PS... The lines in the for the cooking lesson are the** **from the end of the episode "Proof."**


End file.
